Why'd I Let You Talk Me Into This?
by Woodland Goddess
Summary: A series of Drabbles combined to make a one-shot, where Scorpius explores his feelings for a certain green-eyed Slytherin.


Title: Why'd I Let You Talk Me into This?

Author: Woodland Goddess.

Rated: M

Warnings: Language and Slash.

Pairing: Scorpius/Albus-Severus

Disclaimer: I own nothing publically recognisable. All publically recognisable settings and characters belong to J K Rowling and her various publishers; I am making no profit from this.

Summary: A series of Drabbles combined to make a one-shot, where Scorpius explores his feelings for a certain green-eyed Slytherin.

Scorpius stood in the shadows between the Quidditch stands, a lock of platinum blonde hair falling casually into his grey eyes – he did not wear gel in his hair while at Hogwarts. His father never came to the school, so there was little chance he could offend the austere man. It did not matter anyway. Scorpius would be who and what he wanted to be. He would not make the same mistakes his father had, and his grandfather before him. He shook his head slightly, ridding his mind of his father. He had not come here to think of his father, he had come here for...Albus...though Albus had absolutely no idea he had done so.

Scorpius was trying to stay hidden among the shadows as his eager eyes followed the dark-haired youth sitting astride the latest broom, The Phoenix Seven, a broom designed by Theodore Lupin. He watched as Albus gripped the broom, shooting forward like the Hogwarts Express, while barrel-rolling, swerving around other team members, and cork-screwing towards the ground, pulling out of a dive that was too close to the ground for comfort. Scorpius' heart thudded in his chest, relieved when Albus touched down to the ground, even as the other team members landed beside him.

One of them spoke to Albus, and suddenly the green-eyed boy was looking directly at Scorpius, eyes reflecting his curiosity. _Ah, crap. Rose Weasley, why'd I let you talk me in to this hare-brained scheme?_ Scorpius yelled at his friend from Gryffindor, within the safety of his own mind. Albus started to approach him. Panicking slightly, Scorpius turned tail and ran. There was no way he would give Albus the chance to question him! Panting, Scorpius ran to the Gryffindor Tower, where he knew Rose would be. Luckily, Rose was on her way out of the common room, a stack of books in her arms, clearly heading for the library. His arms pin-wheeling as he slid to a stop, Scorpius barely avoided a collision with her, eliciting a shocked gasp as Rose took in his scarlet face and windswept hair. "You kissed him?" Rose demanded to know immediately, dropping her books on Scorpius' foot in her enthusiasm.

"No! Hide me! He's coming!"

"I always knew you'd be great togeth – what?"

"Hide me!" Scorpius pleaded, looking over his shoulder to see Albus turn on to their corridor, still wearing his emerald-and-silver Quidditch robes, broom still clutched his hand, hair still windswept from flying. _Merlin, he's beautiful... No! Snap out of it! Hide_, he yelled mentally at himself; _you don't want him to find you! Ever!_ "Let me in, now, woman, or so help me, period cramps will be rendered a numbing experience compared to what I will do to you," Scorpius hissed, turning back to look at his friend, conscious of Albus' continuous approach.

"Oh, alright, you wimp! Get in," she said in a whisper, "but don't go too far away. Eavesdrop on our conversation. He might really want to take to you, so be a good Seeker-in-training, and wait for the chance to snag the Snitch!" Rose stepped aside, allowing him to step through the portrait-hole, before blocking the way again as Albus reached her.

Scorpius sagged against the wall, ignoring the staring Gryffindors, listening intently, even as he tried to calm his gulping lungs and racing heart. "Let me in after him, Rose," Albus ordered, his rich chocolate-laced tones floating through the portrait.

"Why?" Rose asked airily.

"We need to talk. Right now."

θθθ

Albus glowered down at his shorter cousin, Rose, with her vividly red bushy hair. He did not understand why she had to be so damned stubborn – just like the rest of the gingers in the family – all he wanted was to talk to Scorpius. Was that too much to ask? They were dorm-mates for Merlin's sake, it would not be a crime for Albus to talk to him...though...admittedly, they were not known for being friends. Scorpius was just a blonde spot in the background.

But that needed to change. For some reason, Scorpius felt it was perfectly alright to spy on the House team, during training sessions and that was just not on. Albus had to put a stop to it, immediately. Being so friendly with Rose, Scorpius might forget himself and blab Slytherin's plans to Gryffindor. He knew Scorpius would never do it on purpose, but mistakes happened. So, he needed a word with Scorpius, and if Rose did not move right away, he would not hesitate to give her a hard wallop with the end of his broom.

His expression must have warned Rose, because she hastily gave the password to the portrait, stepping aside. "He's all yours, Al...just...be gentle," Rose said, "He's nothing like his bludger of a father."

Muscles releasing and contracting, Albus strode past her, inclining his head in thanks, disappearing in to the Gryffindor common room, where Scorpius proceeded to turn a shade paler than he normally was. Ignoring Scorpius' undignified squeak, Albus latched on to his collar, dragging him towards the portrait-hole. "You, me, pitch, talk now," Albus said curtly.

"I...but..."

"No buts," Albus said, levelling his green eyes on him.

"I...okay," Scorpius squeaked, giving in. Albus pulled him to the window, opening it. _Oh, Merlin! Rose, I'll kill you!_

"Get on," Albus ordered, now straddling his broom. _Eeep!_

θθθ

"You were watching us on the pitch," Albus said matter-of-factly, shoving Scorpius, semi-roughly, down onto one of the benches in the Slytherin-Stands.

"I...well...I...I...I mean, I wasn't...I..."

"Don't try to deny it," Albus said, sighing in frustration even as he took a seat next to Scorpius. Scorpius struggled to disguise his sudden inhalation when he felt the heat of Albus' side near him, the heat so intense after the training that he could feel it penetrating his arm. "Look, Scorpius," Albus continued, causing Scorpius to shiver, "I don't want to sound like some tyrant, but I don't think you should observe our training sessions anymore."

"I –"

"Don't interrupt, please, Scorpius." Scorpius snapped his jaw shut instantly, sitting in silence. "I understand," Albus said, "you love Quidditch; I always see you at the matches, rooting for Slytherin. You'd love to tryout, but you're afraid of what your father would say if you failed. I get that...but you're also friends with Rose, and you're a talkative one when you're with her. I've seen you with her, barely letting her get a word in." _Oh, Merlin, he's noticed me_, Scorpius silently exclaimed, wondering if Albus could hear his racing heart.

Rose's words popped in to Scorpius' head. _Snag the Snitch_. "I..." Scorpius began quietly, decidedly not looking at the muscular Slytherin beside him. "I wasn't...I...wasn't watching you...guys...because I love Quidditch," Scorpius admitted softly.

"Then why were you there?" Albus asked, just as quietly, his chocolate tones rising with curiosity.

"I..." Scorpius said, turning his head. But seeing Albus looking at him, he lost his nerve. "It doesn't matter. I'll try not to come watch the next time Slytherin have their training session." Scorpius rose from the bench.

"Scorpius, wait!"

But he did not wait; he left. He hoped Albus would leave it at that.

θθθ

_I can't figure him out_, Albus thought, frustrated with himself, as he stared at Scorpius, who, contrary to tradition, sat on the other side of the Great Hall, at the Gryffindor table, with Rose and Lily, laughing at something Rose had said. Three weeks had passed since Albus had spoken to Scorpius in the Slytherin-Stands at the Quidditch Pitch, and Albus was no closer to figuring the platinum blonde boy out now than he had been then. It was entirely frustrating. Albus had expected to find out the reason why Scorpius had been watching him..._them_, his brain supplied automatically, during Quidditch training.

But he had not, and more often than not, Albus found himself staring at the boy, brows dipped in a frown as he tried to puzzle him out. Every once in awhile, Scorpius' grey eyes would flick over in Albus' direction, before he would look away again, a faint bit of colour dotting his cheeks. It was fascinating and vexing and everything in between. Albus had no problem admitting it, even if only to himself. He wanted to know why Scorpius came to watch training sessions, but then proceeded to avoid Albus whenever he tried to approach Scorpius.

Albus almost leapt out of his skin when a hand touched his shoulder. He looked up to see Cadmus Flint, one of his beaters. "It's time to go down to the Pitch, Al."

Bewildered, Albus asked, "why?"

Flint's brows rose incredulously. "Slytherin versus Ravenclaw? In fifteen minutes?"

"Oh, shit! I forgot!" Emerald and silver robes billowing, Albus tore out of the Great Hall, a million questions whirring around his mind, such as, How in the name of Merlin could I have forgotten about Quidditch? He was unaware that a pair of grey eyes were watching him leave.

θθθ

Scorpius' chest constricted painfully as a bludger came hurtling out of nowhere, slamming in to the side of a dark-haired head of a green-eyed Seeker. Scorpius stood up, exclaiming in shock and horror as Albus fell off the side of his broom, smacking the other side of his head off one of the Keeper's hoops as he plummeted. Everyone was so stunned; they were frozen, nothing happening. Growing even more horrified, Scorpius whipped out his wand, thrusting his arm forward. "Arresto Momentum," Scorpius bellowed, his voice echoing across the silent Quidditch Pitch.

The spell wrapped around Albus, slowing his descent, before gently laying him on grass. The students in the stands exploded in deafening noise, clapping and cheering, as Madam Padma Patil, the new Hogwarts Medi-Witch, raced out on to the Pitch, falling on to her knees next to Albus, beside whom was a steadily growing pool of blood. Scorpius escaped the Slytherin-Stand as quickly as he could, not really bothered that nobody had noticed it was him that had done anything to help Albus. It did not matter...all that mattered was whether Albus would be alright.

θθθ

The Weasley brood, Lily, Scorpius and several professors ran out onto the Pitch, where Madam Patil was kneeling over Albus' head, flourishing her wand delicately over the wound, murmuring a continuous stream of Latin spells. Scorpius told himself that he was there to offer Rose and Lily his support, but...deep down...that was nowhere near being the reason. Scorpius and Albus' family members fell to their knees on Albus' other side, surrounding him, but giving Madam Patil room enough to see and manoeuvre should she need to.

Lily clutched her older brother's limp hand in both of hers, and Rose turned away from the bloody sight, burying her face in to Scorpius' chest, even as the platinum blonde boy wrapped his arms tightly around her, cradling her close, while still keeping his eyes on Albus' head, where the blood flow was slowing down to a trickle, before stopping altogether. "Is he going to be alright?" Scorpius asked, resting his head on top of Rose's head, who peeked out, eyes round, over Scorpius' arm.

"I don't know," Madam Patil responded. "The blood flow's been stopped, but there's no telling what damage might've been done internally until I get him back to the castle." At the sound of this, Lily started crying, clinging to her brother even as Madam Patil levitated Albus on to a stretcher.

"I'll notify Harry, Ginny and the others," Professor Longbottom said, sprinting away towards the edge of the apparition wards, his muscles from gardening coming in handy. Madam Patil ran off towards Hogwarts, effortlessly guiding the stretcher along beside her, keeping his body steady. _Merlin Damn you, Albus_, a soft voice whispered in Scorpius' head, _you knew how dangerous Quidditch is! And...now...you...well...just...come back...okay...for Lily's sake, and for Rose's. If for nothing and no one else, get better for them...and quickly._

θθθ

Albus groaned in agony, feeling like he had been pummelled by rogue bludgers. He automatically reached for the side of his head, but a gentle hand caught his wrist in a firm hand. "You don't want to do that, Al; you've got one hell of shiner under your hair." He knew that voice. _Uncle Ron?_ Albus' hazy brain asked quizzically.

"Oh, Al! You had me so worried!" He knew that voice, too. He wanted to open his eyes, but it seemed to take forever for that to happen. But finally they were open, and he was gazing blearily up at a head of bushy brown hair. Aunt Hermione. She took up his hand in both of hers. "I've often said Quidditch shouldn't be played in schools!"

"S'alright, 'Mione," Albus answered softly, "M'fine."

"You're not fine! _You're not fine!_"

"Alright, 'Mione, don't scare the lad!"

Albus knew that voice too and it sent a warm feeling through him. "Dad?" His father was always too busy to come to matches, but that he had come away from work after a mere incident with a bludger, made him feel very happy, even though the pain was terrible. A weight dipped the side of the bed, a dark-haired man sliding in to his vision, a pair of green-eyes eyeing him rather worriedly for a simple Quidditch injury.

"You gave us a fright, Albus," his father said softly, before leaning down to kiss Albus' cheek.

Albus flushed red in mortification. Dads were not supposed to do what his father just did. Deciding to ignore it, he asked, "Where's Scorpius?"

Bewildered, his father pointed and said, "He's over there with the girls." Albus followed the direction of his finger, to see Scorpius sitting on the opposite bed, with Lily and Rose dozing on his shoulders. Grey eyes, round with worry, were fixated on Albus.

θθθ

"You saved my life," Albus said gravely, green eyes locked on Scorpius' face as though he was looking at a Snitch, voice tinged with pain.

"No."

"You did."

"No," Scorpius replied, shaking his head.

"I heard your voice."

"That bludger hit you very hard."

"I didn't hallucinate before I passed out, Scorpius. I know I heard your voice."

"I didn't save you, Albus!" Scorpius hissed, frustrated.

"Don't lie to me," Albus said tightly, pretty green eyes narrowing. "You saved my life; you're just...too noble to admit I owe you a debt. I know it was you, I just need proof."

"That's easy," Mr Potter interjected, looking at Scorpius as though he pretty much wanted to give him a big, tight hug. "Scorpius, your wand, please."

"No," Scorpius said, shaking his head.

"Please?" Mr Potter asked, and those green eyes his son had inherited shimmered with undecipherable emotions. Though they were in the wrong face, there was enough of Albus in there for Scorpius to be unable to continue refusing. Sighing as if the world had just come to a horrific end, Scorpius slipped his wand out of his pocket, and held it out to Mr Potter. Scorpius hid his tremble as Mr Potter gently took the wand in his hand, pressing the tip of his wand to the tip of Scorpius' wand. "Priori Incantatem."

A gaseous image of Albus' fall being slowed slid out of the end of Scorpius' wand, confirming exactly what Scorpius had tried to deny. Albus' eyes softened, looking at Scorpius, who looked away awkwardly just as Mrs Potter came running in the door, wearing Holyhead Harpies Quidditch Robes. But Albus did not take his eyes from Scorpius. "When I'm better, we need to talk," Albus said seriously, before getting caught up in his mother's attention.

θθθ

When Madam Patil finally let Albus out of the Hospital Wing, he sought out Scorpius. He could feel the debt tugging at him. Instead of resisting the pull, Albus let it lead him out to the Quidditch Pitch where he could see Scorpius, sitting on the grass, alone, conjuring miniature broomsticks that chased each other around the place. Scorpius was on his feet as soon as he spotted Albus approaching him. The brooms went wild without Scorpius' direction. Scorpius made to flee, but Albus snagged Scorpius' wrist, preventing escape. "Scorpius, saving people isn't anything to be ashamed of. You don't have to run away. I just want to discuss repayment with you." Scorpius tried to get away. "Hear me out! I'll never get to save your life, but there're other ways. Anything you want, you'll have it in recompense."

"Don't say that," Scorpius whined

"Why not?" Albus asked.

"Because you'll hate me in the end," Scorpius replied.

"Come on, Scorpius, it can't be that bad. It's not something crazy like me streaking across the school grounds, is it? I don't fancy doing that in Scottish weather," Albus chortled as Scorpius flushed crimson.

"No! Not like that! That's...that's..."

"It was a joke, Scorpius. Tell me; what do you want?"

"Nothing."

"Scorpius."

"I don't want anything."

"Scorpius, the world won't end if you tell me what you want!"

"It will."

"Why?"

"You're straight!"

Albus froze, surprised, eyebrows shooting upwards into his hairline. "I've never dated anyone, so how do you know?" Tugging Scorpius forward, Albus kissed him. The kiss was clumsy; he had never kissed anyone before...but, sweet, Merlin. Scorpius took over, guiding him through his inexperience, eliciting a quite moan from Albus' chest. They parted. "Oh, Merlin, Scorpius," Albus groaned against kiss-bruised lips, pressing hard against Scorpius' body, succumbing to sensations he had never felt before as he kissed Scorpius again, passionately. Scorpius moaned in pleasure; Quidditch had made Albus a fast learner.


End file.
